


Iris

by christinefromsherwood



Series: My MCU Headcanons [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Flowers, Fluffy and sweet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2559773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinefromsherwood/pseuds/christinefromsherwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky really likes flowers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iris

**Author's Note:**

> Here, have a little headcanon :)

Bucky really loves flowers. His Mom kept a few vegetables and one iris in pots on the window sill when he was a kid and he remembers lying in bed in the morning and watching the rising sun make the yellow petals gleam and shine with golden light.

Once he and Steve return from their around-the-world tour of HYDRA hiding holes and get an apartment together he refuses to do the sensible (given how often they are bound to be away) thing and pick out a few artifical orchids in IKEA. Instead he drags Steve off to a flower shop, buys five pots of yellow irises and puts all of them in their bedroom.

Now he only has to figure out how to talk Natasha or Banner into watering them while they're away.


End file.
